NaruSasu 100 sentence challange
by xXchocolatechipcookieXx
Summary: yes, off my deviantart, I ganked this really cool 100 sentence challenge, so I used my favorite couple and wrote this little number up PLEASE REVIEW!


_**One sentence challenge **_

**NaruSasu style **

**~XChocolatechipcokieX**

**01 – Comfort**

Even after every broken bone, near death experience, lost battle, and fight, Naruto had always been there to comfort Sasuke when he was hurting.

**02 – Kiss**Sasuke would never admit how warm and soft Sasuke's lips were after their first kiss, but since they were together now he shamelessly said it to anyone drunk enough to ask. ((much to Sasuke's displeasure XD ))

**03 – Soft**Naruto loved to pull Sasuke into a hug, especially when his shirt was off X3, not only to be close to his love but because he was so soft. **04 – Pain**The stares and hateful comments were painful at first, but after a time they just shrugged it off with laughter**05 – Potatoes**"Well Naruto, I hope your happy with yourself. We're covered in mashed potatoes because you wanted to have a food fight!" Sasuke glowered, unable to ignore the look crossing Naruto's face.**06 – Rain**

Naruto smiled at the shivering little form trying to crawl underneath his shirt to escape the rain. But Naruto was enjoying the look of Sasuke's clothes sticking to his wet body.

**07 – Chocolate**"Happy valentines day, Naruto," Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled.

"That's really sweet of you, but," Naruto smirked, "I think you'd look better like this." Sasuke shivered as Naruto poured chocolate over his head. **08 – Happiness**Sasuke smiled at the tiny bear Naruto had given him for his birthday.**09 – Telephone**

Naruto laid on his bed and glared daggers at his cell phone waiting for Sasuke to call.**10 – Ears**Naruto chuckled at the small tickle of his fox ears being nibbled by Sasuke.

**11 – Name**

Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulders and screamed his name.

"Man Sasuke, your so loud," Naruto laughed.**12 – Sensual**Sasuke shivered as Naruto swirled his tongue in the palm of his hand.**13 – Death**Sakura, Naruto, and, Sasuke hugged each other against the cold, waiting for their sensei's funeral to be finished.

**14 – Sex**Naruto smirked and licked his lips as Sasuke laid down and drew him down on top of him.**15 – Touch**Sasuke didn't really seem to be the kind of person to touch first, but when he did, Naruto couldn't help but smile at how gentle and delicate those touches seemed to be.**16 – Weakness**"Naruto?" Sasuke purred crawling into Naruto's lap. Naruto looked into those big black eyes, and dammit, fell for his weakness. "What?" Sasuke smiled wickedly and whispered it in his ear.

**17 – Tears**Sasuke moaned and felt the tears dot his eyes as his body was penetrated, but he wouldn't let those damned tears fall! He was proving something dammit!**18 – Speed**(read 16 and you'll get it XD lol ) Naruto picked the giggling Sasuke up and pretty much sprinted up the stairs to his room.**19 – Wind**Wind wafted from between the trees and blew Sasuke's hair into his face, sending his scent to Naruto. "So sweet…" **20 – Freedom**Naruto flew from Tsunade's office with a yell of victory, Sasuke waiting for him on the outside.**21 – Life**Naruto and Sasuke stared in wonder at the new baby in Sakura's mother's arms.**22 – Jealousy**Sasuke glared venomously at the girl hitting on his Naruto, ending up with a kunai being throw at her head.**23 – Hands**"Hey Naruto, what are you-WTF LET GET YOUR PERVERTED HANDS OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!"**24 – Taste**Naruto kissed Sasuke again, savoring his taste against his tongue.**25 – Devotion**Naruto stood in front of Sasuke, bared and ready to fight to the death in his boyfriends defense. **26 – Forever**Naruto looked over the rings residing on the vending table while his boyfriend happily bought a couple of candies to share. He knew it wouldn't last forever, but he wanted to show Sasuke he'd love him till the end. **27 – Blood**Naruto pulled the bandages tight with a small yelp from Sasuke; it was his fault for starting the fight with the dude anyway!**28 – Sickness**Sasuke laid in his bed curled up next to Naruto and whimpering.**29 – Melody**Sasuke sat with his back to the wall, listening to his iPod with Naruto by his side napping.**30 – Star**Naruto laid on the hill with his little Sasuke on his chest, staring at the indigo sky and the tiny diamonds embedded within it. **31 – Home**Sasuke walked through the door latent with grocery bags and felt a body smash into his with a cry of joy. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Sasuke cried.

**32 – Confusion**Sasuke looked down at his homework with confusion, ready to give up until Naruto came over and helped him.**33 – Fear**Sasuke clung to Naruto's jacket with a scream. He fucking hated horror movies, but Naruto loved them and Sasuke wanted to make Naruto happy…even if it meant weeks of sleepless nights ahead…**34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Sasuke clung to Naruto while the lightning and thunder crashed around them, shaking in total fear.

**35 – Bonds**Sasuke glared up at Naruto from his place below him; tied to the bedpost by his wrists **36 – Market**Naruto jumped into the cart and laughed his ass off when Sasuke pushed him, until he ran into a shelf. Sasuke ran, laughing his ass off as Naruto chased him.**37 – Technology**Naruto sat at his computer blushing like hell and blood pouring from his nose until Sasuke came in and yelled at him, blushing, for looking at the narusasu videos on Youtube. "God damned technology is making you a horny bastard!"**38 – Gift**Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed in a small schoolgirl uniform, licking whipped cream off his fingers and wringing handcuffs around his middle finger. "Naruto…," he purred. Naruto almost came standing there.**39 – Smile**Naruto almost cried at the soft gentle smile Sasuke gave him.**40 – Innocence**Sasuke looked at the book and then back at Naruto. "What's a BJ?" Naruto's face went white before he busted out laughing and replying with a smirk, "Wanna find out?" **41 – Completion**"Naruto, if I told you that you complete me would you call me insain or try and crucify me?" Naruto smiled. "No, but I'll say it first to help, you complete me." Sasuke looked at Naruto and kissed him softly. **42 – Clouds**Sasuke looked up at the clouds, waiting for Naruto while he and Henari were being chewed out for starting a mud war in the center of town.

**43 – Sky**Naruto and Sasuke laid on the blanket staring up at the bright, beautiful sky.**44 – Heaven**"Hey Sasuke, why don't you ever wear that tiny angel costume you wore for Halloween last year?" Naruto asked. **45 – Hell**"Why don't you dress up like a sexy demon to entertain me for once?" Sasuke responded. **46 – Sun**Naruto and Sasuke ran together through the grass and the shining sun, laughing happily.**47 – Moon**Sasuke stared up at the moon, transfixed by its true beauty. Naruto could only stare at Sasuke's shining face.**48 – Waves**Naruto and Sasuke sat on rocks watching the waves roll in, enjoying the calming sound**49 – Hair**Naruto threaded his fingers though Sasuke's hair, feeling the soft silk flow easily through his fingers as they kissed**50 - Supernova**

"Hey Naruto, what do you think a supernova looks like?" Sauske asked. "You know the things that burst behind your eyes when you orgasm?" Naruto replied. "Oh," Sasuke blushed.


End file.
